Trozos de Invierno
by Makoto Black
Summary: Para la Tabla de Invierno convocada por @TanitbenNajash para esta Navidad... espero no estar rompiendo las reglas que en esto soy casi casi nueva; ahí van los Drabbles, y espero que queden decentes (y más terminarlos).
1. En una fiesta aburrida (LuciusInstantes)

_**En una fiesta aburrida, cierta vez en invierno...**_

* * *

Se presionaba nervioso las mancuernas, le lastimaba la izquierda la muñeca y debía moverla cada tanto; disimuladamente volvió los ojos un instante a la zona lastimada y distinguió la marca rojiza de la presión, la piel había empezado a descamarse amenazando con volverse ampolla. Mucha fricción a la larga hace daño. Había largos murmullos en el salón, exclamaciones casuales y esporádicas carcajadas que se mezclaban con la música de esta fiesta navideña sin sabor; alzó la cara y sintió de nuevo en la nuca la presión del listón que sostenía la melena platinada, pulcra, perfumada. Tanta almidonada perfección irrita.

Alguien sonrió al pasar a su lado, más allá una mirada se aguzó al verlo, el traje oscuro que llevaba abotonado hasta el cuello le sentaba tan bien que no era extraño llamar la atención, pero no quería destacar; en realidad no quería siquiera estar ahí, mas tenía padres insistentes, cansinos, obstinados. De algún sitio lo había heredado. Pronto distinguió un grupo de compañeros que se aproximaban hacia él para conversar… nada más falso; como no queriendo fue dando pasos lentos y disimulados, tomando la copa de una charola cercana para llevarla a los labios y excusarse de volver la espalda rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a su biblioteca, en el fondo de la mansión.

Por el pasillo iba dejando atrás a la gente, Lucius avanzó con distraída galanura, dejando a su madre que lo vigilaba con el ceño fruncido y una sensación conocida de descontento; siempre tan alejado de las exigencias sociales y tan cercano al aislamiento presuntuoso de su familia. Paso a paso fue perdiéndose de las personas, la música seguía presente en sus oídos cuando unos conocidos lo hicieron dejar de lado la biblioteca y dirigirse a una terraza; deslumbrado por la iluminación que su padre había mandado poner en los jardines, encontró un grupo que reía y bebía entre sillas y macetones llenos de rosas pequeñas y dobles, como nudos de listón.

De entre un grupo de personas un rostro peculiar, conocido de tiempo pero nuevo y prodigioso aquella noche; un instante de ensoñación en una fiesta aburrida y Narcisa Black con dulces mechones rubios, bebiendo una elegante copa con amigos. Recargarse de brazos cruzados en un rincón a observarla, porque a veces valen más los instantes que la suerte sin querer nos da.


	2. Un regalo (HermioneCausas)

**Un regalo**

—Para el acta, ¿su nombre?

—Hermione Granger.

—Y se supone que usted perdió…

—Se lo he dicho cuatro veces, perdí mi bolso.

—¿Cómo es su bolso?

—Pequeño, púrpura… es un bolso de cuencas…

—¿Cuencas?

—Tuencas.

—¿Tuencas?

—¡Cuentas, dije cuentas!

—Señorita Granger, ¿está ebria?

—¡Cómo se atreve!... haberme detenido a las afueras de un nar, no le da derecho…

—Bar.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo nar, le detuvimos afuera de un bar ocasionando disturbios con un palito.

—¿Dónde está?... ¡me la quitaron!

—Señorita, siéntese.

—No entiende, fui a ese bar a tomar algo, pero he tenido días pesados y no he dormido bien… sólo fue un coctel mientras esperaba a Harry, que se suponía iba a pasar por mí para poder llevar de regalo navideño un… ¡ay!

—¿Un qué?

—Necesito mi bolso.

—Señorita Granger, usted agredió a varias personas con un palo de madera, así que no vamos simplemente a dejarla ir, además está ebria.

—Yo no estoy ebria, sólo bebí un par de copas, tenía el estómago vacío y…

—¡Señor hay un escándalo en el lugar donde arrestaron a la señorita…

—Hermione, de prisa, una chica metió la mano en tu bolsa y sacó al…

—¡¿Quién es usted?!... ¡Por qué entra así!

—Señor, hay llamas por donde quiera y muchas pelotitas de algodón.

—Ay Harry, se suponía que llegarías antes.

—¡Señor, ¿qué hacemos?!

—Ronald insistió en ir por Neville primero, ¿cómo es que perdiste el bolso?

—Se suponía que iba a ser una copa ligera, en lugar de eso me mareé con un solo trago y bueno… debí dejarlo por accidente sobre la barra y alguien lo tomó…

—Un momento, ustedes no pueden salir de aquí, ¿cómo es que los dejaron entrar, primero que nada!

—Harry… mi varita.

—Descuida… ¡Accio varita!

—Gracias al cielo…

—Pero qué… ¡usted no puede hacer eso!... ¡eso estaba guardado en… ¡pero cómo hizo usted eso!

—Tranquilo todo el mundo, por favor, si son tan amables de acercarse…

—Pero cómo puede creer que tiene aquí autoridad, arréstenlos.

—Hermione, no creo que Ron pueda contenerlo solo.

—Tranquilos… por favor, atentos… ¡Obliviate!

—…

—Bien, ¿podemos irnos?

—Voy a necesitar pasar por un café a algún sitio, Harry.

—Cuando hayamos ayudado a Ron y llevemos a esa pobre criatura asustada donde Luna para Navidad, pasaremos por algo de comer y todo el café que quieras… ahora salgamos, antes que empiecen a recordar.


	3. Miedo a no sentir (MollyChocolate)

_Para Raquel, que me "pasó" la idea._

* * *

—_Reporte 214N045MW, 13/12/20… Cuando entrevistamos a los distintos miembros de la familia nos confirmaron la versión que nosotros conocíamos: todo el tiempo podía encontrársele en la cocina, ya preparando alimentos para los hijos, ya para el marido; en realidad todo el tiempo para el marido, hombre simpático de poco pelo y abundante deseo por lo no-mágico…_

_ Aunque de momento parecía un accidente navideño, tomamos la decisión de revisar a profundidad la cocina, nada sencillo pues estantes, alacenas y mesas estaban siempre repletas de platillos dispuestos para permitir a todos los miembros de la familia alimentarse bien; al principio no ubicamos ninguna particularidad que pudiera atraer nuestra atención, hasta que alguien notó una recurrencia: había platos que se movían en una sola dirección, en el mismo lugar y a los que no podía cualquiera acercarse, pues inmediatamente eran suplidos por otro plato con el mismo alimento…_

_ Ante este detalle, nuestros analistas empezaron a rastrear la magia que rodeaba el plato, mientras la víctima de intoxicación, Hugo Granger-Weasley, fue sometido a estudios hasta que descubrimos el motivo de su malestar; aunado a ello, bajo una tabla floja de la cocina, encontramos lo que consideramos una dotación industrial de espinas de rosas, polvo de perlas y huevos de Ashwinder… _¿Arthur, comprendes esto?

—¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora? —Dijo mirando por el cristal hacia el pasillo donde su nuera, Hermione, acompañaba a su pobre atribulada esposa.

—Bueno… eso depende de ti… bajo esta nueva perspectiva, Molly se nos revela completamente nueva, es un uso indiscriminado de una poción aplicada por años, décadas… —El oficial negó con la cabeza y le miró luego fijo. —… en su declaración ha dicho que todo comenzó con un chocolate en Colegio, luego simplemente le dio terror dejar de dártela… reconoce que a veces se le olvidaba prepararla o ponerla en tu comida, pero no se explica cómo es que cuando pasaba tú seguías bajo su efecto…

—Me la ponía yo. —Sonrió mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Su rostro estaba lleno de estupor.

—Me la ponía yo… a veces, da miedo dejar de sentir. —Le hizo un guiño y se volvió a poner las gafas, su rostro anciano estaba lleno de emoción mientras iba a la puerta. —No hay ningún cargo qué levantar… ahora al menos podremos limpiar ese escondite y despreocuparnos de preparar la poción.


	4. Un hijo (TomRyddleAbrazos)

Bostezó contra la ventana y pensó en ella de nuevo, como el residuo pegajoso al fondo de las tazas luego de días; se volvió a la mesa de billar cuando le llamaron y tomó su turno, la blanca se le resbalaba del taco y como desde hacía varios intentos, volvió a hacer un movimiento perdedor. Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca mientras con fingido interés miraba a sus amigos continuar, sonreía cuando tenía que hacerlo y sacudía la cabeza a ratos con algún movimiento, aunque no alcanzara a entender como iba el juego. Todavía se sentía perdido, abotagado.

Alguien le acercó una copa y se la llevó a los labios, no se sentía bien, boca amarga, garganta seca, cabeza pesada y regresando a ella, con menos ahínco, pero volviendo a ella; mientras bebía un sorbo y sentía que el estómago se le saldría por la garganta, pensó en la discusión y el marcharse, en no querer saber más… en el engaño. Y olió la bebida que le habían dado aun cuando hubiera tragado ya una parte, no podía dejar de sentir que le seguían poniendo algo a lo que consumía.

Dejó la copa de lado y el cigarrillo y tomando el taco retomó su turno, la charla era extraña y lejana, no lograba seguirla del todo y se dio cuenta con estupor que casi desconocía a sus amigos, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que se habían distanciado, que ella lo había aislado; era el producto de las pociones, lo que fuera que significara, ella lo había dicho así, había hablado de su ancestral origen, de pureza de sangre, riqueza basada en poder y gloria pasadas… y él sólo podía pensar en que era fea, descuidada, de ojos extraviados y una irritante desesperación. Tiró un mal golpe de nuevo y con una sonrisa tomó su copa y fue de nuevo a la ventana, otro sorbo, otra calada, afuera caía nieve y faltaban un par de días para navidad.

Esa maldita lo había embaucado, esa maldita lo había envuelto en besos asquerosos, abrazos que escocían… la odiaba y jamás volvería a buscarla; pero en el reflejo de aquel vidrio, en la náusea que amenazaba su garganta, había algo que lo torturaba: un hijo. Lejos, desconocido, casi por nacer.

¿Qué sería abrazar a aquel pequeño y tenerlo contra su pecho?

Qué, sino estrechar lazos con una bruja manipuladora.


	5. Una cierta carta

**Percy:**

Han sido días complicados sin duda, la gente del pueblo murmura cuando me mira pasar, al dejar a Albus y a Aberforth en la estación del tren, me he dado cuenta que no sé si podré seguir adelante sin ti en casa; Ariana no está bien, no creo que lo esté pronto. Me asusta que no vuelva a estarlo jamás. ¿Qué hemos hecho, Percy?, ¿ha sido correcto que ocultemos las cosas?... no puedo imaginar el sufrimiento por el que estás pasando, no tolero la idea de saberte lejos, ajeno, encerrado en esa soledad escalofriante de la prisión…

Por favor, Percy, déjame decir lo que ocurrió, nos entenderán… ¡quién no haría lo que hiciste por defender a tu hija!... esos monstruos se burlaron de ella, se aprovecharon de su inocencia, de su dulzura…

No, no podemos decir la verdad, arruinaría la vida de Ariana… pero nuestros hijos, Percy… Albus, Aberforth, se miran como extraños, no pueden estar juntos sin poner entre los dos una navaja de desdén y desagrado, no sé cómo hacer para que se quieran; Albus sigue siendo impetuoso, fuerte, decidido, arrojado y por qué no decirlo, necio; y Aberforth, pegado todo el tiempo a Ariana, reconfortándola, consolándola… mas en medio de toda esa dulzura que le prodiga a veces veo una oscura sombra en sus ojos y es a lo que más terror le tengo en las noches cuando te siento lejos y ausente.

Nuestros hijos me parecen tan extraños mientras crecen y tú perdido en una penumbra horrenda desde la que no puedes volver a mí para ayudarme. Te extraño. Ay Percyval, Albus no deja de creer y de luchar, Ariana no puede salir de su traumática experiencia, pero Aberforth, Percival… el corazón inmenso de tu hijo me tortura, herido y maltrecho me hiere… porque Aberforth no perdona. Y no sé qué haré sin ti en casa, no sé qué haré mañana… por favor, Percy, escribe, y vuelve a casa pronto.

Tu esposa que te ama, Kendra.


	6. Bajo la tormenta (R A BResistencia)

_**Bajo la tormenta**_

Volvió a echarse el cabello atrás, las gafas bien ajustadas porque bajo la tormenta que caía había que tener cuidado con perder de vista lo importante: la snitch dorada; una sacudida y un zumbido, una bludger había pasado junto a su oído, apenas un pelo alejada de su cabeza. Buscó con la mirada al causante, el golpeador viajaba raudo entre las densas líneas de lluvia a la caza de otra bola que lanzarle, no esperó, no podía hacerlo, aferrado al mango de su escoba se precipitó hacia abajo fingiendo a mano estirada que atraparía algo, el zopenco del buscador Hufflepuff cayó y se lanzó tras él como tras un trozo de carne.

Sonrió, aquello iba a ser muy sencillo, soportó en aquella caída apenas unos segundos más y luego se detuvo en seco, abrupto, grácil; y funcionó, la túnica amarilla se siguió de largo y tardó unos cinco a seis metros en lograr frenar, el tejón se deslizó de la escoba y cayó al piso, era su oportunidad, estático en medio del campo, con cazadores y golpeadores yendo de lado a lado, se concentró en buscar y un diminuto brillo dorado entre el público presente bajo enormes sombrillas le hizo sonreír más.

Se lanzó hacia allá, presionando a tope la escoba, con la túnica contra el viento aleteando como si fueran las extremidades de un dragón y eso lo llenaba de energía; extendió la mano como un latigazo y la pequeña bola dorada casi se escapa pero no, era suya, completamente suya y ¡splash!

Calambre y nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, se encontró en la enfermería, le dolía el cuerpo y sentía un olor a carbón metido en la nariz; luego de un rato y muchas revisiones le dijeron lo ocurrido: un rayo le había caído encima justo al tomar la snitch, habían ganado, sí, pero necesitaría algunos días de reposo para recuperarse; por supuesto, todos admiraban su resistencia y valor. Sonrió, parecía muy divertido y agradeció las visitas, mientras la gente se iba retirando, reconoció entre los mirones y fanáticos un rostro familiar, unos ojos grises, un cabello negro. Se miraron sin decirse nada y cuando Sirius dio dos pasos hacia la cama para hablarle, se volteó a otro lado y cerró los ojos.

Valor y resistencia era tener que verlo ahí parado, preocupado, y no poder dirigirle la palabra.


	7. Por ahora nada más (NarcissaRegalos)

—Señorita, mi señorita…

—Hazte a un lado. —Cissy entró en su habitación, necesitaba cambiarse la falda, porque la tonta de Dromeda le había derramado salsa durante la cena; ahora su atuendo de la Noche de Navidad estaba arruinado, sí, su pensado y elaborado atuendo hecho para acaparar la atención.

—Señorita… señorita… —El elfo volvió a llamarla, saltando por la habitación detrás de ella, Cissy se volvió furiosa, no tenía tiempo, y de un empellón lo dejó afuera y cerró la puerta.

—Basta, ¡estoy ocupada! —Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una falda que no le arruinara la blusa, mientras se la ponía, el hombrecillo volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez no dijo nada hasta que no fue y abrió de un golpe. —¿Qué quieres?

—Mi señorita, es que me han pedido que le lleve a la terraza. —El enanito saltaba mientras ella seguía andando rumbo al comedor a reintegrarse con la familia.

—¿Y quién si se puede saber te pidió eso? —Llegaba a la escalera cuando al fin el pequeño elfo exclamó por lo alto:

—El joven Lucius.

Cissy se dio media vuelta y miró aquellos enormes ojos clavados en ella, sonrientes y extraños, no dijo nada, sólo siguió al individuo rumbo a la terraza, ahí, el pequeño hizo una reverencia y le dejó mirar una pequeña caja colocada sobre la mesa de la terraza; era negra, con un gran moño plateado, con seguridad, fue hasta aquel listón y tiró de él para abrir el paquete. Al soltar el moño, la tapa se levantó con suavidad y de la caja surgieron cuatro pajarillos de humo blanco y suave, que sobrevolaron frente a los ojos de Narcissa con lentitud, despidiendo una fragancia de lavanda, fría y arrobadora. Y de pronto, los cuatro pajarillos fueron a estrellarse con su rápido vuelo contra el pecho de la chica, dejándole una helada sensación de cosquilla, cuando se llevó la mano ahí, descubrió que había aparecido colgando de su cuello un dije, que miró con sorpresa y gran sonrisa, una L y una N entrelazadas en platino y al reverso, grabado al instante frente a sus ojos:

**_Feliz Navidad, Cissy_**

—Señorita… mi señorita…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dijo sin cansancio ni exaspero, dijo embelesada por su obsequio.

—Su padre la llama. —El gozo se apagó un poco y debió volver al comedor. Un poco y por ahora nada más.


	8. Mirar (RabastanLestrangeMuerdago)

**Martes antes de Navidad**

_ Se desliza por la habitación en bata lisa y delicada; unos pies extremadamente pequeños para la inmensidad de la persona a la que sostienen y la mira con embeleso untarse la crema hidratante e ir hasta la cama. Así, como si nada, se mete entre las mantas junto a él, torso desnudo, sonrisa enorme, barba hirsuta como el pecho y ojos negros penetrantes; le mira con sus párpados gruesos y le sonríe y él alza la mano triunfante con la pequeña rama entre los dedos. Bellatrix se burla y él la envuelve en un brazo tosco y demoledor. Se besan._

_ Y él los ve._

**Jueves previo a Navidad**

_La cena se ha plagado de amigos, se comentan mil cosas, ruido de copas y pasos distraídos y Rodolphus se desprende de un grupo para situarse bajo una de las puertas al jardín, los ojos encendidos por la algarabía y el alcohol, y ella viene lenta y elegante en su atuendo negro impecable; no sabe qué le espera y nadie más observa, al cruzar bajo la puerta la rodea por la cintura con ambas manos y la besa, fuerte, sin recato, haciéndola doblar sobre sí misma, mordiéndole la boca y apuntando al muérdago sobre ellos. Absortos en sí mismos._

_ Mas él observa._

**Domingo, Navidad**

_Son días de pasar en familia, la ventaja es que él pertenece a la suya; así que espera en silencio con una taza de ponche en la mano, ignorando los comentarios de algunos metiches que quieren sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, pero no pone atención. Aguarda, a sabiendas que su hermano se ha puesto un trocito en la solapa, ¡maldita maña infantil!... y cuando posan para la fotografía, Rodolphus para fastidio de su mujer, la toma por la muñeca, la prende a su costado y la besa con su lengua morbosa entrando a su boca sin recato._

_ Y en la fotografía puede verse a Rabastan, que mira._

**Miércoles, post-Navidad**

_El pretexto de las fiestas ha pasado, en su habitación a solas, donde no tiene excusas para llevarlos, se mira las manos pensando y repensando en una vieja Navidad hace años, entonces él se paró también bajo un muérdago y ella vino a ponerse a su lado; todavía le parece sentir aquella mano poderosa empujándolo para quitarle el sitio y besarla a cambio de una bofetada. ¡Ah, si tan sólo hubiera tomado la iniciativa antes!_


	9. Intercambio (Cedric DiggoryMarcado)

¿Saben qué es ser fantasma?

Sé bien lo que es, como una marca compartida, es tener frío y ganas de caminar, así que me levanto de mi asiento en esa lápida y empiezo a andar, a veces llego a la puerta del cementerio y miro afuera sin ganas de cruzar, porque salir de tu sitio implica un esfuerzo que a veces me enferma, pero casi siempre es más la necesidad de caminar y verla; entonces brinco eso que interpreto como un enorme charco donde se me hunden los pies, y una vez que estoy del otro lado y puedo recuperar la respiración, emprendo la caminata. A veces me toma unos minutos, porque son muchas mis ganas de llegar, otras vago sin rumbo por calles que no conozco, avanzando a tropezones, buscando algo que sea familiar; en noches como esta, me siento incómodo, porque me miro las manos y me doy cuenta que están llenas de polvo, además mi atuendo no es del todo apropiado, sigo con el uniforme del torneo, pasado de moda y sucio.

Las primeras veces, iba a casa, me gustaba sentarme en la sala y mirar a todo mundo, mamá seguía siendo igual de hermosa y papá, bueno, es mi viejo; pero al cabo de un tiempo, visitar a la familia dejó de tener encanto, y empecé a buscarla. Así fui con Potter, los Weasley y con Lovegood en Navidad, por cierto la encontré adorable con sus gemelos y sus manías curiosas: las ciruelas en el árbol, los muérdagos que se crecían; vi a Longbottom y a Malfoy, incluso a uno que otro preso de Azkaban, sólo por saber cómo eran las fiestas entre rejas, luego di con ella guiado por la marca que nos une, y dejé de ir a cualquier otro sitio.

¿Saben qué es ser fantasma?, es pasar una Navidad como ella: conmigo. Cho Chang me amó tanto, que se volvió también fantasma y había ocasiones que llegaba y me estaba esperando sentada junto a su árbol con una taza de chocolate; nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, y hablábamos de cosas y nos dábamos obsequios. Cho siempre me obsequia algún objeto que debo dejar en su casa y yo le doy algún recuerdo viejo de Colegio, no tengo más; no tiene gracia intercambiar regalos entre muertos, pero ya que ambos somos fantasmas, creo que conserva cierto valor sentimental.


	10. Regalo de Navidad (Fred WeasleyHelada)

Una bofetada, apenas una sacudida y nada.

De pronto estaba caminando entre personas y sombras otra vez, al principio lo pensó como algo imposible, luego se normalizó y cada día era igual. En algunas ocasiones tenía que admitir que no le gustaba aquello, pero otras fingía que era lo más divertido del mundo, lo alzaban, lo besaban, lo peinaban y despeinaban y algunas veces se ganaba una galleta a cambio de un balbuceo absurdo; en repetidas ocasiones, debía soportar cosas incómodas como la papilla de mal sabor o las mamilas de textura tosca, otras más tenía que sentir el pellizco en las mejillas y ver los gestos, los guiños, los besos y las sonrisas.

Solía esperar, siempre pensando que ya tendría la oportunidad de explicar lo que hacía ahí, de decir con exactitud lo que estaba pasando y así, conseguir que la atención que le prestaran fuera diferente; pero no podía hablar bien, no podía mantenerse erguido sino era en brazos de sus padres o sus abuelos, vamos, que hasta sus tíos eran mejor sostén que sus propias piernas. Así que un buen día, simplemente optó por ahorrar la energía que contenía dentro de sí (y que por cierto era mucha) y concentrarse con una fuerza helada y metódica en esperar el momento adecuado.

Así que aquella noche de Navidad, mientras miraba a todos y balbuceaba intentando comunicarse, intentando decirles que estaba ahí sentado antes de que siguieran con su cena, empezó a creer que no valdría la pena, hasta que de pronto, estando en piernas de su padre, éste le miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos de hombre fuerte y golpeado por la vida y mientras se miraban, mientras esperaban a que todos ahí callaran y siguieran cenando, acumuló toda la fuerza que pudo en su garganta y gritó a voz en cuello:

—¡Lenteja!

Todos se congelaron, todos en absoluto, como llevados por una helada conciencia de lo que tenían delante, George se llevó las manos al costado de su cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y así como así, Fred, dentro de Fred, se esfumó.


	11. Cumpleaños (Angelina JohnsonAbril)

Levantó la hoja y se dio cuenta de lo que había debajo, fue como la sensación de tener la garganta cerrada, algo que estruja desde dentro, que lastima; miró a otro lado y quitó la mano del calendario, desvió su atención de inmediato a otro asunto y no volvió a pensar en ello en todo el día, hasta que estando recostada entre la charla de antes de dormir, sintió de nuevo esa venenosa angustia, una fuerte y profunda, que por poco le ahuyenta el sueño, pero es tan cansado ser madre de familia, tener hijos, trabajar, cuidar la casa de un Weasley que pronto se quedó dormida y lo soñó y sí, fue grato, pero no, no lo fue.

Y a la mañana siguiente miró de nuevo bajo la hoja y descubrió que tenía que quitarlo, sintió la necesidad de no hacerlo, pero acabó por ser vencida y cuando su marido bajó la escalera y le besó la mejilla, cuando la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la estrujó, Angelina tuvo que decir con suavidad:

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor. —Él sonrió, y a ella la angustia del día anterior y de las semanas previas, se le asentó con más fuerza, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y repetir tres veces dentro de su cabeza, _George, George, George…_por puro y genuino miedo de decir lo que no debía.

Y sí, era primero de abril y otra vez él no estaba más ahí.


	12. Baile de Navidad (Viktor KrumPerdidos)

Se ha vuelto poco a poco un señor entrado en edad, lo confirma mirándose al espejo y viendo aquella presencia nívea de su barba tupida, la de candado, como toda la vida; omite la apariencia y vuelve a su rutina: 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 500 saltos dobles de cuerda, 300 desplantes, 500 metros a gran velocidad y repetir, siempre, todas las mañanas sin excepción, con gripe, con sueño, pensándola. Dos repeticiones, está sudando recién y atina a ir hasta la mesa donde su elfo acaba de poner un poco de agua con un par de gotas de limón, bebe un sorbo y nota el periódico en la charola plateada, junto al vaso; lo toma y lo desdobla y ahí está, radiante y sonriente: Nueva Ministra de Magia Inglesa, Hermione Granger.

Sonríe y deja el papel sobre la mesa de nuevo, se concentra con nuevos bríos en su rutina y hace cuatro repeticiones más, antes de pasar a las pesas; entre una y otra carga, entre una y otra flexión, ora recostado ora de pie, piensa en ella y vuelve a su rostro hermoso, sus ojos castaños, su melena revuelta. Han pasado demasiados años y aún le late el corazón por aquella chica de Colegio, se le estruja cuando la piensa y ni pensar en encontrársela; producto de la reciente felicidad por haberla recordado, termina un extra de su rutina y se mete en la ducha, agua helada primero, luego tibia. Mirando sus manos mientras se ajustaba las mancuernillas, llevó sus pensamientos a aquella muchacha con la que bailara una noche de Navidad, era hermosa y olía bien, y en la pista era ligera y amable, además de feliz; ¿cómo podía alguien rechazar esa felicidad?

Jamás lo comprendería.

Sin saber por qué, fue hasta su mesa de trabajo, tomó pergamino y comenzó a escribir, una escueta, seria y casi fría nota de felicitación, firmada con su rúbrica fuerte y penetrante, a pura tinta negra impecable y mientras lo cerraba y lo deba a su lechuza, que dejó luego ir por la ventana, pensaba en aquella noche, en esos ojos brillantes y en besar aquella mejilla fresca y juvenil; mientras la lechuza se alejaba, se dio cuenta que también así lo hacía sus recuerdos de aquella noche de baile navideño, poco a poco apartándose de él.

Como un montón de recuerdos perdidos.


	13. Posible (ChoPosible)

**Posible / Cho Chang**

—¿Alguien quiere otro trozo de tarta? —Había voces y algarabía y muchos rostros conocidos, evento de Navidad entre miembros de la oficina, mientras iba por ahí con el platón ofreciendo trozos, encontró un grupo de personas agradable con el que se quedó platicando un rato; volvía caminando plácidamente hacia la cocina, saludando aquí y conversando un poco allá, cuando lo vio y no pudo menos que sonreír.

—¿Te queda un trozo? —Se miraron con una buena sonrisa y mientras caminaban rumbo al refrigerador a dejar lo restante, seguían charlando animadamente.

Era la fiesta de Navidad de la oficina y todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo, por eso pasó algo desapercibido que estuvieran en la cocina charlando, con risas estrepitosas y mucho encanto, un brillo en los ojos natural, una auténtica felicidad.

—Gracias. —Le dijo al momento en que salían de la cocina alegremente, mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida, ella bajó la mirada y pensó que era bueno escucharlo, así que asintió sin añadir nada, en la puerta, al abrir, volvieron a mirarse.

—Nada que agradecer, qué bueno que pudiste venir. —La puerta estaba abierta y tenían que despedirse.

—¿Nos vemos mañana, Cho? —Preguntó con los ojos pequeños presionados por una suave y gentil sonrisa, con su mano sobre el marco de la puerta, ella se inclinó un poco y apoyó su mano cerca de la suya, donde pudiera rozar sus dedos.

—Hasta mañana, Ginny. —Se sonrieron, con aquel roce a flor de piel. Ginny se dio la vuelta y tomó por el pasillo, de pronto para Chang todo fue posible.


	14. Ego (Cormac McLaggenNieve)

No sólo te parece odioso, sino insoportable. Pero de cualquier forma vas y pasas con él la tarde. Parece dispuesto a sonreírte, a conversar de tonteras e invitarte alguna bebida caliente; le gusta el vino caliente y especiado y no deja de decir con su sonrisa radiante y presumida, que es lo mejor de la Navidad. En el fondo no toleras la forma como lo dice cada vez, como si no lo hubiera dicho antes, como si fuera una maldita novedad, mucho menos la arrogancia con la que se jacta frente a la gente, sus comentarios socarrones sobre la fortuna que tienes al estar con él, la benevolencia de su apertura a acompañarte; es un maldito pedante desagradable, pero está tan jodidamente bueno, que le aguantas con estoicismo.

Y en el fondo, no entiendes qué haces en un café, en un bar, en un restaurante junto a él.

Entonces salen a pasear y camina pegado a tu cuerpo, a veces se queda callado y deja de hablar de su buena fortuna o sus planes perfectos y te mira de reojo, tú alzas la cara y contemplas lo que hay delante, compensas su silencio y egocentrismo con un poquito del tuyo, él sonríe y sí, parece sentirse alentado e incluso contento y descubres muy dentro de ti que se parecen bastante, porque cuando él no habla de sí mismo, tú dedicas el tiempo a hablar de ti y de algún modo aquello se compensa; es Navidad, disfrutan del clima helado y la ropa invernal y mientras recorren las calles de Londres, Cormac atina a divertirse mirándote a hurtadillas llevándote por doquier.

De pronto se encuentran en un parque viendo hacia el lago congelado y la gente patina ahí entre risas; Cormac acelera el paso y se pierde a sus orillas pobladas de nieve y pierde sus botas entre la suavidad blanca, debes que seguirle porque te da picones; una nevada empieza a caer lenta sobre sus cabezas y su cabello castaño se ve más radiante que nunca, en un silencio acogedor de frío, se miran con una gran sonrisa, es un silencio largo y pronunciado, Cormac mira a la gente que patina y lo miras a él e invierten papeles después riendo por dentro.

Y es que quizá tu ego, Pansy, sea justo perfecto para el de Cormac McLaggen, eso y nada más.


	15. Jamás olvidar (Lavander BrownSonrisas)

Todas las mañanas se pone en pie y mira ante el espejo en lo que se ha convertido, analiza concienzudamente sus opciones y aunque trenza su cabello y se da una capa de ligero maquillaje, acaba por volver a mirarse en el espejo y a sólo salir al jardín y caminar un poco; no es capaz de decir con exactitud hace cuánto tiempo está ahí metida, sabe bien que han pasado semanas y meses enteros, quizá incluso un par de años, las visitas de sus padres y amigos cercanos son constantes, emotivas, pero no logran hacerle ir a vivir a otro sitio. De último ha comenzado a asistir a su empleo con regularidad, incluso a salir de fiesta con amigos, pero eso no impide que regrese sobre sus pasos y duerma en el mismo lugar.

Aquella noche no sería diferente, es una nueva Navidad y debe volver sobre sus pasos para felicidad de su casa, así que sonriente y feliz asiste a la cena con sus padres, sus parientes, sus amigos y sonríe amena, divertida incluso, radiante; luego de unas horas empieza a ponerse nerviosa, la noche es densa y como no queriendo la cosa empieza a disponer sus cosas, se despide a ratos, poco a poco y con suavidad, no quiere ganarse esas miradas reprobatorias de quien no entiende por qué no se queda en casa, por qué no vuelve a la normalidad, por qué usa pañoletas todo el tiempo, por qué no acepta hablar del pasado.

Así logra alejarse de las personas que la incomodan, se despide discretamente de sus padres que no entienden su afán de que se vaya antes de la media noche, y antes que pueda alguien detenerle, emprende la huida rumbo a su refugio; camino allá piensa en sí misma, en lo que ha cambiado y se lleva la mano al cuello, como si todavía doliera, se sonríe pensando en su tontería, respirando agitada mientras sube las escaleras de dos en dos, cierra la puerta del cuarto y corre a la comodidad de su baño, retira la bufanda de entorno a su cuello y se mira al espejo sonriendo. Y ahí, bajo su oreja, ahí, en pleno en su cuello, aparece esa, la más grande, marcada, oscura y gruesa de las sonrisas…

Un obsequio perpetuo de Navidad, de batalla ganada, de guerra terminada… una sonrisa para jamás olvidar.


	16. Estrellas (CornerEstrellas)

Si cierra los ojos aun la recuerda, delgada y sonriente, aún puede imaginar que bailan juntos y se divierten y parece mentira, una cruel por cierto, que su mejor recuerdo se viera reducido a un baile… qué mala broma.

Otros recuerdos se opacan por la presencia de Harry, algunos por lo doloroso de la separación o la inminente guerra…

Entonces siente frío, siente vacío, cómo el de sus noches vagando, ignorando a la gente, adaptándose o haciéndose pasar por otro, uno feliz, uno dichoso…

Se ha casado y trabaja. Tiene buen empleo y sueños…

Pero no está ella…

Y a veces la sueña y es cruel ver lo que más le gusta: la noche y en ella recordarla, porque no puede sino remitirse desde las estrellas hacía las pecas de su cara.

Siempre las pecas de Ginny Weasley le parecieron a Michael estrellas.


	17. De crimen a crimen (GrindelwaldCrimen)

¿Frío?, sí, claro que hace frío, como si no lo supieras… mas no sé cuál es tu afán de presentarte en mi memoria como si pudieras simplemente dar una vuelta por ella, como si se tratara del patio trasero de tu Colegio, me encantaría hacerte ver que no soy de tu propiedad, pero piensas que a usanza de varita, es vencer y poseer… no, a mí no me posees, por mucho que visites mis pensamientos de vez en cuando o mucho que intentes convencerme de lo contrario.

No recuerdo bien a bien las que pasamos juntos, pero las Navidades para mí no tienen la menor importancia, entre los muros de una celda, entre la oscuridad de una cárcel a perpetuidad, la realidad es que poca necesidad hay de festividades coloridas o llenas de obsequios, ¿obsequios de quién?

Recuerdo con diversión la última en que me enviaste un regalo, ¿fue aquella de los calcetines de lana, cierto?, una manía idiota si me permites decirlo, en el frío que hace aquí adentro, el frío de saber que estoy esperando nada más, unos calcetines valen más bien lo mismo que no tener nada puesto. Ojalá vinieras, eso sí sería un obsequio, Albus, tenerte delante, detrás de esa reja, mirar esos ojos que seguramente a estas alturas no son lo que eran… mirarte; a veces me divierte pensar que has cambiado mucho, probablemente hasta ser una sombra difusa e incoherente de tu padre, con ciertos mansos ademanes de tu madre, para variar, gente a la que no le agradé nunca.

¿Piensas en Ariana todo el tiempo, no?

A mí a veces me da por recordarla, no sé, cuando me divierto pensando en que tarde o temprano no soportarás la incertidumbre y vendrás; recuerdo bien, como si lo oyera de nuevo, el aspaviento enorme que hiciste cuando todo pasó… ¡Es un crimen, es un crimen!, gritabas como si valiera la pena que escuchara alguien… ¿quién, Albus?, ¿Aberforth?, él no escuchaba ni la mitad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

Es cierto, aquí hace frío.

Los uso, si te interesa saberlo, la verdad es que sí los uso… no porque sean necesarios entre estas cuatro paredes, Nurmengard es todo menos acogedora, tal cual la pensé desde sus inicios… qué ironía es estar aquí hablando contigo que no estás… creo que definitivamente es verdad lo que dicen a veces: hay de crímenes a crímenes.


	18. Regalos Inesperados (LunaDuende)

Mañana de Navidad: Dos huellas sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, como una pequeña marca denotan que alguien estuvo mirando dentro. Como en otra ocasión, toma Luna un trozo de pastel y lo pone sobre una servilleta en la esquina junto a la ventana; tiene el cuidado de poner el pastel de forma adecuada, donde la luz no le pega, espera que se lo coma antes de acabar sucio por estar a la intemperie.

Entra Luna a su casa, los gemelos están despertando y comienzan a moverse y balbucear en su cuna, mientras se apresura a colgarles amuletos de rábano y cuentas con forma de ojos y cristales, cree escuchar movimiento en el jardín; Lorcan es el más decidido a ser llevado a la ventana, mas lo distrae con un trozo de manzana que el pequeño lleva hasta su boca, donde dos pequeños dientes asoman como pinchos, Lysander está sentado frotando con su manita su rostro ensoñado, las pestañas se le alborotan bajo el roce de sus dedos, y en la boca, apenas un dientillo, se asoma indiscreto.

Medio día de Navidad: Rolf ha escrito para avisar que vuelve tarde y mientras tanto los chicos ya gatean por la sala, tirando aquí y jalando allá, Luna, que escribe en su escritorio, ha perdido la concentración para ver que el pastel de la ventana desapareció y sabe bien que es el Duende que se alimenta; Lorcan pronto se ha echado encima la maceta que con un moño enorme fue enviada por Neville por las festividades, ni hablar de Lysander que juega en la chimenea, agarrando tizones como si no tuvieran fuego encima.

Y de pronto, así como así, ambos nenes se congelan y miran a la ventana como su madre, y distinguen junto a ella, con ese azul que comparten los tres, a esa personita diminuta que se para en el alfeizar, sostiene con su mano el sombrerito de copa y saluda sonriente justo antes de dejar una enorme flor azul y despedirse con un ademán. Un cuidado signo de agradecimiento.

Cena de Navidad: Rolf se sienta a la mesa con sus niños en las piernas y escucha el relato de su mujer sobre el Duende que visita y saluda a los pequeños; los gemelos balbucean, como si añadieran cosas al relato y el hombre, conmovido, besa frentes emocionado… a veces hay pequeños regalos inesperados.


	19. Teddy (Nymphadora TonksDorado)

Mientras peinas tu cabello, castaño claro, dorado y ondulado, yo te miro; has crecido como la hierba joven entorno a los empedrados de los caminos por los que la gente pasea, así, impetuosa y sin control. Te miro correr por los pasillos de colegio, llevando aquellos uniformes negro y amarillo, con tus piernas largas y la risa estridente que hace que las orejas se te alarguen como las de un duendecillo, a veces tan largas que aletean entorno a tu rostro como las de un risueño elfo; me gustaría decirte que ates tus agujetas, me gustaría recomendarte que enredes bien tu bufanda, abotones tu chaleco, acomodes tu camisa. Luego recuerdo que yo corría igual, que nada me detenía y reía idéntico a ti, y me siento tonta y avergonzada, de querer ser madre cuando por esos pasillos yo siempre fui más bien niña.

Tu padre viene a veces conmigo y te miramos en clases, la forma como muerdes tu pluma antes de escribir, la inclinación de tu rostro para poder poner atención, gestos todos de él que se inflama lleno de orgullo, que se pone nostálgico y triste y acaba mejor por salir, mientras me quedo para suplirlo, para contemplarte más rato; en el fondo, tiene sus ventajas el habernos ido justo de este sitio, podemos darnos cuenta de tus correrías, tus travesuras… y nos sentimos levemente más parte de tu vida.

Pero ahora viene Navidad y te retiras, vemos cómo armas la maleta torpemente e imagino a mi madre sacando toda esa ropa arrugada y sucia, los zapatos envueltos en camisas, las túnicas desgarradas por una hebilla mal acomodada; pobre madre, mientras lucha por peinarte el revuelto cabello castaño y dorado. Espero que pases una buena Navidad en casa, que disfrutes de la abuela… espero que vuelvas pronto a la escuela…

Porque papá y yo te echamos mucho de menos, Teddy.


	20. Pasar de la amistad (Petunia DAmistad)

—¿Café?

—Té. —Miraba a las personas a su alrededor, sentándose mientras él asentía al mesero para autorizar la bebida, dejó a su bolso acomodarse a su suerte sobre la mesa y volvió los ojos al joven apuesto delante suyo; tenía un bigotillo sobre el labio, mejillas sonrosadas con venillas alteradas de uno y otro lado y los ojos, porcinos, brillantes y alegres.

—Pensé que no vendrías ya. —Comentó como recriminando pero sin dejar de sonreír, un hombre en la mesa de al lado había sacado una pequeña caja de regalo de colores navideños que llamó poderosamente su atención, ¿él le llevaría algo por las festividades?

—Lo siento, he tenido que terminar una carta… se me ha ido el tiempo. —La taza de té que dejaron sobre la mesa le dio mucha paz, como si al fin pudiera sentirse tranquila; Vernon asintió con seguridad.

—No te preocupes… Petunia, yo he querido hablarte porque… —Un reflejo rojizo le golpeó, una melena larga y tupida, el estómago se le encogió y él debió notarlo, porque volvió la cara velozmente a donde miraba, una chica de nariz achatada y pecas oscuras sonreía hospedando sus ojos. —… ¿qué?

—Creí ver algo. —Murmuró y sorbió el té, Vernon no le dio importancia.

—Verás, he querido verte, porque quiero que formalicemos las cosas… pasar de la amistad a lo siguiente. —Petunia frunció el ceño y le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Lo siguiente? —Cuestionó, Vernon sonrió alzando el bigotillo en un amago coqueto.

—¿No te parece que te verías muy bonita cocinando y viendo televisión en una cómoda casita de Surrey a donde yo pueda volver del trabajo? —¿Era una propuesta?, porque parecía todo, menos eso; un hombre de cabello oscuro, brilloso y denso, pasó cerca de la puerta, parecía llevar clavada en el rostro la nariz más grande del mundo y sintió otro vuelco. —¿Petunia? —Volvió la cara, en algún sitio afuera se cantaban villancicos.

—Por supuesto, Vernon… claro. —Exclamó sin pensar, como con la necesidad de no pensar en la melena roja, en la nariz ganchuda… Vernon se removió en su asiento y se puso más colorado (y regordete si podía).

—Verás que todo nos funcionará, ya verás. —Aunque intentaba comprender, aunque procuraba aceptar lo que había ocurrido, la realidad es que Petunia sólo tenía mente en ese preciso instante para su hermana y su amigo; justo ahora, no le interesaba mucho pasar de la amistad.


	21. Envolturas (Neville LongbottomFamilia)

—¿Te ayudo?

—No… ya te alcanzo. —Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dispuso a acomodarlo, había puesto sobre la cama todas y cada una de las envolturas, arrugadas y maltrechas; mientras se disponía a acomodarlas dentro de la caja que su mujer había dispuesto para ello, no dejaba de pensar en el peso de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya hacía unos años su padre había fallecido y apenas un par antes su madre, esa Navidad había tomado la decisión que por muchos años había estado postergando: guardar al fin en una caja del desván las envolturas de los dulces que su madre le obsequió en todas sus visitas; mientras miraba fijamente los envoltorios, mientras deshacía las arrugas del papel, pensaba con fuerza en los días en que se los había dado. Había días y eventos que recordaba con precisión.

Un verano, había ido hasta San Mungo con su abuela y mientras ella conversaba con el sanador a cargo, él había estado sentado en una banca de la habitación, su padre vagaba de lado a lado mirando las volutas que paseaban en el aire, su madre, sentada en una pálida alfombra, esperaba a ver qué hacía él, cuyas piernas regordetas se mecían atrás y adelante bajo la banca; recordó ver aquel rostro redondo como el propio y no poder sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, la forma como su madre le contemplaba, con una sonrisa escondida en los párpados caídos le conmovía desde el baúl de sus recuerdos y no, no pudo seguir desarrugando envoltorios, porque los ojos se le nublaban sin permitirle avanzar.

—Cariño. —Hannah entró en aquel momento, dejando la luz del exterior golpear las envolturas como un montón de estrellas derramadas sobre la cama; al verlo así, lloroso, atinó a sentarse junto a él y sujetarle la mano que sostenía un envoltorio y tenía sobre la pierna. —Oh cariño… déjalas donde están.

—Te… ¿te molestaría si tapizamos con ella la habitación? —Neville volvió su mano y la posó sobre el vientre abultado de su mujer.

—Para nada… será el mejor detalle de Navidad que podamos dar a nuestro bebé. —Murmuró feliz, enternecida.

—Al final, la abuela tendrá razón… y acabarán siendo suficientes para tapizar una habitación entera. —Los dos rieron de aquel dulce recuerdo. Muchas veces de la tristeza surge la felicidad, esa que al final fortalece a la familia.


	22. Disimular (Pasado Lisa Turpin)

Morag miraba por la ventana y ella ataba las agujetas, hacía calor, así que no tenía muchas ganas de ser lenta, más lentitud en disponer sus zapatos, menos oportunidades de echarle un ojo. No iba a mentir. No iba a mentirse. Era una de las pocas cosas que le tenía vuelta loquita desde Navidad, así que buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para propiciar un encuentro; aquella mañana, el pretexto era el buen sol, y que Ginny Weasley había planeado una salida para tomar el fresco con otras de su grado. Ginny había sido en realidad el detonante de aquella nueva fiebre suya, así que saber que continuaba moviendo piezas para que los encuentros ocurrieran, le tenía agradecida.

Toparse por los pasillos con Ginny era una ocasión para sonreírle, y si les veía en grupo casi habría querido abrazar y besar a la pelirroja por darle el pretexto de saludarle; después de todo, el Colegio entero sabía que la menor de los siete era una de sus amigas, y eso desviaría la atención de su verdadero objetivo: Lovegood. Y así como así, Lisa tenía que admitirlo: si en su pasado no había motivos para estar emocionada, en su futuro tenía uno rubio, y aquello la tenía bastante feliz.

Con las agujetas bien atadas, salió de su habitación siguiendo a Mandy y a Padma, con Morag por detrás, alegres y emocionadas por una buena tarde de sábado, mientras se dirigían a la salida, la mencionada (y ansiada) melena rubia se les unió.

—¿Van a los jardines con el resto? —Preguntó mientras se mezclaban en un pasillo.

—Ginny nos está esperando. —Padma asintió mirando a Lisa, que a su vez procuraba no mirar mucho a Luna, aunque apreciaba tenerla tan cerca que lograba olerla.

—Parece que será una hermosa tarde. —Comentó con normalidad acartonada, sus compañeras se miraron.

—Oh, lo será. —La rubia se quedó atrás con ella, las demás avanzaron rápido; caminando juntas a Lisa le dio por imaginar cosas y las mejillas se le prendieron a rojo para cuando encontraron al grupo de Ginny. —Tienes oportunidad.

—¿Perdón?

—Sé que hay chicos que la rondan, pero nada que no pueda cambiar mañana. —Luna le tocó el hombro con dulzura y se fue dando saltitos hacia la susodicha pelirroja, a Lisa se le quedó la sonrisa deformada en los labios; maldición, disimulando desde Navidad había servido de nada.


	23. Penumbra (PansyAire)

—Feliz Navidad. —Murmuró contra su oído, una voz aterciopelada, ronca, casi vibrante como la cuerda de la guitarra que permanece emitiendo sonido mucho después de ser tocada… igual que algo dentro de sí misma seguía temblando aun cuando ya se había alejado.

Le siguió por el pasillo, la copa de champaña en la mano, también llevaba una y por momentos las luces navideñas se reflejaban en el cristal de ambas copas, dándoles reflejos de color a sus cuerpos mientras se perdían lejos de la gente; el pasillo, la alfombra roja, la escalera decorada de verde, de esferas, el muérdago en las puertas, las cortinas echadas. Dentro, la oscuridad era absoluta, pero escuchó cuando la copa fue colocada sobre el buró, escuchó los pasos sobre la alfombra y lo siguiente fue aquella boca contra la suya.

En la penumbra, en el silencio, sólo podía escuchar respiración, una respiración agitada, como quien ha venido corriendo por muchas calles para estar aquí, como quien ha esperado en ansiedad; poco después se percató que era ella quien respiraba así y tenía que ahogar su ansiedad en besarle, por miedo a que se interrumpiera para burlarse de ella. Bocado a bocado, manos sobre la ropa, manos estrujando la ropa.

Manos quitando la ropa.

Piel sobre piel, contra el librero del rincón, le sintió sonreír, el cabello se le vino sobre el rostro, el propio y el suyo, besos y más besos, lenguas calientes, ardientes que acarician más que los labios, de pronto una suave succión bajo el oído, y sentir que el cuerpo entero se dobla y desdobla…

—Feliz Navidad. —Repitió y Pansy sonrió de lado, sintiendo aquella frase como un aire helado que enfriaba el rastro de saliva dejado desde su oreja hasta el centro de su cuello.

—Feliz Navidad, Hermione. —Murmuró llevando sus manos a aquella melena revuelta metida en un duro moño, la castaña sonrió con aquel gesto y le mordió la boca.

Había festividades que se disfrutan mejor en penumbra.


	24. Juego de Vísperas (OliverFuturo)

**Futuro / Oliver Wood**

Se plantó aferrado a la escoba mirando hacia el exterior, el vozarrón que venía del exterior le llenó los oídos, era la evidencia más clara de que un partido en vísperas de Navidad no era descabellado, volvió a ajustarse los guantes dejando la escoba de lado y entonces alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Eh, Wood… que si todo sale bien hoy, seguro te haces titular. —Asintió sonriendo mientras se llevaba la mano al cabello, para pasarlo atrás como si lo trajera muy largo; sintió al borde de su frente la cicatriz de la batalla y sonrió, en el pasado había sido un contrincante respetable en la guerra por mantener a raya a los mortífagos y ahora, si salía todo bien en este partido, su futuro sería promisorio y mejor.

No iba a mentirse, salir victorioso de aquella batalla, le había ganado amistades nuevas y consideraciones que antes no tenían con él, así que saberse con una marca real de ese triunfo le dio confianza para el partido; se dio la señal y salieron todos a salto en escoba rumbo al partido, mientras sobrevolaba la primera zona del estadio, alcanzó a ver un flamante gorro navideño que se sacudía al ritmo de una mano que lo saludaba. Alicia le sonreía con los ojos brillantes de emoción y él sobrevoló cerca de aquellas gradas, tendiendo su mano para poder tocarle los dedos.

Era un partido de vísperas de Navidad y con aquel comienzo exitoso, sin duda alguna el futuro era prometedor y brillante.


	25. Conexión (HarryMuerte)

Felices Fiestas n.n... Aquí el último con una pequeña libertad

* * *

—Es un chico, Harry.

—Lo sé, señor… pero, precisamente es eso, es un chico.

—No puedes esperar que no le asuste, ¿recuerdas lo asustado que estabas tú?

—Preferiría no recordarlo, si me permite decirlo.

—Tu padre también lo estaba y creo que incluso Sirius… el sombrero siempre intimida.

—James lo pasó con facilidad.

—James sacó eso de Ginny. —Sonreía mientras decía aquello paso a paso rumbo a la banca donde siempre se sentaban, él mismo tuvo que sonreír.

—Ella cree que exagero al estar preocupado por algo para lo que falta mucho aún.

—Y tiene razón, Albus es pequeño, aún le falta un rato para tener que enfrentarlo.

—¿Cree que he hecho bien?

—¿Al no traerme chocolates?, sí, lo creo… aquí no hay mucho que hacer para ejercitarme.

—Me refería al ponerles semejante carga a mis hijos, con sus nombres, digo.

—Bueno, no soy precisamente el mejor para dar una opinión al respecto, Harry.

—¿Por qué le pusieron a usted tantos?

—Bueno, mi padre adoraba a sus abuelos y mi madre tenía carácter… creo que es eso.

—Una buena combinación, si me permite decirlo.

—Más bien es esa obsesión nuestra por redimirnos con los muertos, Harry… o me vas a decir que no has pretendido algo de eso en el caso de Albus…

—¿Lo ha visto?

—No, no pasea por los mismos sitios que yo… a veces siento que coincidimos, pero se va antes de que pueda saludarlo… nunca fue muy sociable.

—Señor… ¿por qué conservo todavía esta conexión con usted?

—No creo que seas tú el que todavía la tiene, Harry.

—¿Es usted?

—Me gusta que me visites… y bien sabes que el egoísmo es algo que se me da.

—Señor… la próxima vez que venga, puedo intentar lo de los chocolates. —Albus colocó su mano en su hombro y lo estrechó contra su costado, como si aún tuviera quince.

—Que nadie te haga dudar nunca, de que eres un buen hombre.

—Nunca, señor… Feliz Navidad, profesor Dumbledore.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry… besa a Ginny de mi parte y agradécele la esfera con mi fotografía en el árbol, es una buena visión de la sala de estar.

—Pusimos una del profesor Snape también.

—Un día, Severus comprenderá que lo que hay más allá de la muerte, puede ser mucho más de lo que tuvimos en vida.


End file.
